In Sephy's Class
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: In Prof. Sephy's... I mean Seraph Sephiroth's class, Cloud's drooling, YUffie and Reno were doing 'experiment', Ellena is being shoot, and many other chaos...


In Sephy's Class

In Sephy's Class

That afternoon, all the FF7 characters (well, not all, maybe I missed a few someone…) were presenting them selves at Final Chaotic High School. In the class, Prof. Seraph Sephiroth, or Prof. Sephy as his student usually called him, was babbling about Final Fantasiology.

"And that's why I didn't know why the heck does Rufus Shinra still alive…"he turned around from the whiteboard and checked up on his student. At the front row, Cloud was practically drooling on his desk. Head fells carelessly, eyes covered by some children magazine. In his right, Tifa was eyeing him lustfully. The other desks at the front row were unoccupied. At the second row, Rude was polishing one of his endless collections of black glasses. The other glasses were sprawled all over his desk. Ellena's desk were empty because she was jumping and giggling madly by the window, at Tseng, who was teaching (yes, he's a teacher here) shoot practice at the school yard.

"TSEEEEEENGG…I LOOOVE YOU!!ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVYOUI—AAAHHHHH!!"

Ellena fell backwards after a loud BANG was heard. Her head bleeding, a maniac grin spread on her face. But no one bother to react, except our kind and angelic teacher, Prof.Sephy…

"Uhh…Elle? Are you okay?"

"Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyoui—AH, I bite my tongue…"

Prof.Sephy called an ambulance…Then continues checking on his abnormal student.

Kadaj was looking at his reflection in a pink mirror. Putting on a cherry lip gloss and made a disgusting 'SMOOCH' noise. Yazoo was rolling his long silver hair into a spiral curl. He had done half of it, and now working on the other half. Loz was eating up half of his wooden desk. Almost finished it up. Reno was nowhere to be seen. As well as the Pesky Ninja.

"Reno, Yuffie, are you in the class??"Prof. Sephy called out.

"Right here, yo Sephy! Reno of The Turks at your service…"the redhead jutting his head out of the corner of the class. Sweaty with several kisses mark.

"No, you are at my service now!!"Yuffie followed suit from behind the redhead.

"What did you doing at the corner?"

"Well, we're doing some experiments Prof. Wanna join??"Reno said.

A giant shuriken made its way past Sephy's precious silver hair and stuck it self in the whiteboard.

"No you don't wanna…Right Prof...?"Yuffie hissed.

"Uhm…Right, I don't…"

"Great. Now, can we go on with our experiment then?"

"Su—Sure…Do as you please…"

"Why, thank you…"and Yuffie drags Reno back to the corner, by his collar.

He checked the rest of his student and found few missing.

"Wait, where is Aerith, Reeve, and Red XIII?"

Of all the people, Cloud woke up from his drooling state and brawled, "Aerith's at the garden, Reeve's digging his own grave somewhere, and Red XIII is biting your left leg…"and goes back to his previous position.

As Sephy struggled to remove Red XIII from his leg, camera swept to a lily field in the middle of the school. Aerith sat there peacefully. Making a lily crown.

"Aerith?"Prof.Elmyra, the cooking teacher, approached her. Aerith startled and turn around.

"Mother? Hi…"she gave her a smile…

"What do you mean 'hi'?!GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO PROF.SEPHY'S…uhm…SEPHIROTH CLASS!!"

Aerith blinked.

"Ohohohoho…of course I wouldn't said anything like that…It's just the author's stupid keyboard make me said things like that to you, dear…"

"Oh…thank goodness mother. Because if you mean that, I will summon holy and crush the bunch of box and rusty metal you called your house mother…."she said in her usual innocent voice.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Aerith? Why aren't you supposed to be in Prof.Sephy…Ahem...Seraph class?"

"Uhm…"

"You're avoiding from someone aren't you?"

A slight nod.

"Is it Yuffie because you've slept with Reno?"

"No it's not her. I did sleep with Reno though, but Yuffie is there to take the Pict. She said it was for some short of 'experiment'. Yuffie's not the one who I avoid…"

"Then who is it?"

"Cloud…"

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"Well, I kinda forgot to return his PHS back…"

"Oh, dear…It's okay…He wouldn't mind. Just see him and return his PHS."

"I can't. Because I broke it when I use it while swimming in the Ancient Lake…"

"Oh…Well, just say sorry to him. He will forgive you…"

"Alright. I guess I'll try…"

Elmyra smiled and return to her class. In her way back,

"Wait, shouldn't Aerith be dead by now?"

"Oh…Just forget that crap and follow the plot!!"said a voice from nowhere.

Camera snaps back to Sephy's class. Red XIII body sprawled in front of the class. Masamune stabbed in his chest.

"Ambulance, came to Sephy's class and pick another failed experiment here…What, the blonde hasn't taken yet? Then take them together. Now!!"

Prof. Sephy let out a long sigh. He then wrote a question in the white board and turn around to his students, "Now, anybody can solve this?" he said, pointing his gloved finger at the question in the white board.

Silent…

"Cloud? Can you do this?"

"Snore…Snore…"

"…I'll take that as a no…"

He then glances over the class room. And the only people in the class who sane enough to do the task is…Vincent Valentine…

"Vincent? What are you doing?" Sephy approached him. He was staring blankly at his new-cool PHS with Cerberus symbol in it. As Sephy stand in front of him, he looked up and said calmly," How does this thing operate?"

"Ugh…I don't know…Anyway, Vincent, Can you solve that question over there?" Sephy pointed up to the white board. Vincent's crimson eyes twitched as he looked up to the white board. His PHS suddenly shaking madly, and then explode. In the middle of the smoke, Vincent transformed in to Chaos. He let out a monster Growl.

"GRAAAOOOOOOOO!!"

"OHMYGOD!!"Sephy cried and then run out of the class, girlishly.

Chaos then made his way to Kadaj cs. He tore Kadaj's cute-pink mirror.

"WAAAHHH!!MOTHER!!" then Kadaj runs out of the class. Next, Chaos pulled Yazoo's newly-curly hair, and leaves the Newly-bald Yazoo screaming girlishly, while run out of the class. Loz, seeing his brothers leaving the class, followed suite, without being harmed by Chaos.

Chaos swept His gaze over the classroom. The only creature left were a snoring Cloud, a drooling Tifa, the nowhere-to-be-seen Reffie, and himself. Feels that the situation is clear, Chaos made his way to the front of the class and stare at the question at the whiteboard. After 23 days thinking, he finally grabs a board marker and writes down the answer.

1+13

Sephy carefully take a peek at his chaotic class room, and seeing the answer of the question, he said nervously, "Uhm… I thought it should be two. Not three…". Chaos then turn at the direction of Sephy's voice and let out a growl "GUGUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!", then Mr.Sephy running down the corridor girlishly. Passing a confused Aerith who's planning to go to the class. As soon as she heard chaos growl, she followed Mr. Sephy running down the corridor.

Jill: That's it!! Whohooooo!!Finally got it out of my head. So, what do you think? Leave me a review please… Even it's just to tell me that I got many grammatical errors, or just to tell me that you've read my fic. Rally, review's really life-up my life!!


End file.
